


(i can't get no) satisfaction

by embryonic



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonic/pseuds/embryonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens when they're high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i can't get no) satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try...  
> \- Rolling Stones

It happens when they’re high.  
  
Like, Tea-can’t-feel-her lips-and-is-thinking-about-space-time-continuum's kind of high.  
  
The third joint of the day is just about finished, so Tea takes one last drag before flicking it away into the garden. Then Michelle kind of smiles and looks at Tea. “I’m stoned.” She says wistfully. “This is fun.”  
  
“Hm,” Tea smiles back, then looks up, toward the sky. The sun stings the whites of her eyes and urges her lids to shut but she doesn’t turn away. The sky is cloudless and perfect. The last real day of summer.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve been this high since Tony and I broke up that one time sophomore year.”  
  
“And then got back together.” Tea reminds her, squinting at the white hot rays.  
  
“Yeah,” Says Michelle. “Yeah.”  
  
After a minute of plucking at blades of grades, Tea sighs and stands.  
  
“Where are you going?” She hears Michelle’s shrinking figure ask.  
  
Tea calls back, “I’m hot.”  
  
-  
  
She doubts the neighbors who probably aren’t home would even really care if Tea borrows their backyard. Just for a while.  
  
If they do anyway, she doesn’t really give a fuck, because she's  _sure_ pool water is not supposed to feel this amazing.  
  
She feels ripples around her shoulders from where Michelle is floating, arms moving in wing-shaped motions.  
  
“We’ll have to smoke together more often,” Tea tells her. “Keep things interesting when school starts back up.”  
  
She sees Michelle kick her feet a little bit before she says carelessly, “Tony doesn’t really like it when i smoke too much.” She explains. “Says it makes me less...” She giggles, “ _Enthusiastic_ , let’s just say.”  
  
“That’s stupid.” Tea says, probably a little harshly. Then, because Michelle doesn’t respond and maybe because she’s feeling a bit brave or high, or both, she goes on, “I don’t get why you put up with that.”  
  
They’ve had this conversation before, but for the life of her, Tea refuses to remember how much she always regrets bringing shit like this up.  
  
Sometimes that clean cut little prick really gets to her. Usually it’s entertaining. Like when Tony doesn’t have his tongue down Michelle’s throat and he and Tea are convincing Chris to chug and entire bottle of Captain Morgan while Stanley spins him around on the carousel at the park. Harmless stuff. But lately Tony’s just been set on being a complete douchebag by doing things that usually end up at Michelle’s expense. And it’s getting totally annoying.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand,” Michelle says for what has to be the seven-hundredth time of her life. “You’ve never been in a real relationship.”  
  
Tea pulls herself out of the water and sits so her feet are dangling over the edge. She shakes out the droplets of water in her hair. “Oh, I’ve been in relationships.” She argues as Michelle wades through the water until she’s standing closer.  _And who are you to argue_ , she wants to ask. Real relationship her ass.  
  
Michelle laughs, splashes Tea a bit. “Sex with the same girl more than once doesn’t count.”  
  
"Oh, please," Tea lets herself grin. _Fuck it_ , she thinks. “Try telling _them_  that.”  
  
And then they’re laughing about it together, and Tony’s long forgotten, and Tea thinks that really, everything is as it should be.  
  
-  
  
Eventually, Tea’s at that point she sometimes gets to if it’s a good high.  
  
When she’s suddenly there, and then not, and everything in between doesn’t seem to exist. She blinks her eyes and there they are in Tea’s room. It’s getting dark out, and they still haven’t completely dried so they sit side by side in Tea’s bed, half-heartedly watching South Park reruns.   
  
She starts thinking about - about  _something_  - or nothing maybe, she can’t remember - when she hears Michelle mutter something about meeting Tony so they can go to a party together.  
  
“You should just stay.” Tea says without giving it much thought.  
  
“Yeah?” Michelle asks, and looks at Tea like she’s really curious about her answer. They must still be high - like  _really_  - and it takes Tea a moment to realize that she’s _seen_  that look before, many times, so she doesn’t say anything because it’s  _Michelle_. As in  _Tony and Michelle_  and it’s just - actually, it’s probably kind of weird that this _hasn’t_ happened before.   
  
Tea grins, and suddenly she’s at a way closer proximity to Michelle than she remembers being a second ago, and hears her saying, “We shouldn’t,” softly.  
  
And this is Tea’s favorite part; the part she’s good at. “Shouldn’t what?” She hears herself ask, head tilting forward, like she doesn’t even have to think about this part anymore, her body just  _responds_.  
  
Michelle shakes her head, but she doesn’t move from where she’s sitting upright against Tea's headboard, and their lips are close enough together that if Tea were to lean forward just a tiny bit, they’d be touching.  
  
“I’m not -” She starts to say, but lets Tea kiss her anyway; even if she is completely still for the first few seconds (most of them are).  
  
Tea finally feels hands. At her hips, then her waist, pausing there like Michelle’s debating on whether or not to let herself  _touch_. Tea bites at Michelle’s bottom lip, just softly, until she takes the hint and puts her hands on Tea’s tits like she was just waiting for the okay. Tea just sighs, as if she’s been holding her breath all this time waiting for Michelle’s next move.  
  
It’s strange, Tea thinks. Kissing Michelle; touching her like this. She can’t put her finger on it but it’s just _different_ , somehow, and Tea thinks that they may have let themselves get a bit too high this time.  
  
But she completely zones out again and the next thing Tea knows, they’re mouths are open wider and she’s straddling Michelle’s legs and she just can’t stop kissing her even as she hears her say, “I’m with Tony, we should’nt,” and then “Fuck,” as Tea pulls away for the shortest second before Michelle’s urging her head forward again.  
  
-  
  
When Michelle finally lets her pull away, they’re both panting, and Michelle is looking at her in a way that almost makes Tea wish she weren’t. She thinks about saying something that would stop this; something that makes _sense_ , even. But god, she really doesn’t  _want_ to stop this if she's being honest, and Michelle’s still looking when Tea pulls the flimsy still-damp bathing suit top over her head without a second thought. Tea grins and Michelle looks away, embarrassed, almost.  
  
Tea runs her hands up and down Michelle's bare thighs, and stops just short when she sees Michelle bite her lip and let her eyes flutter closed. “You’re wet, aren’t you?” She asks softly, more curious than anything. It’s not her fault it comes out sounding so fucking seductive or whatever.  
  
“I’m just high.” Michelle grins sweetly, bottom lip still hooked in between her teeth.  
  
Tea leans forward and says, “Yeah, okay” when she feels hands on her chest even before their lips have met.  
  
-  
  
She gets Michelle naked before she even has time to think, and Michelle just _lets_  Tea touch her like neither of them are thinking about anything but  _right now_. She remembers what Michelle had said earlier, and she’s got no frame of reference but honestly, Tea has serious doubts about Tony’s judgement if he says sex with a stoned Michelle is not as good as sex with a sober Michelle.  
  
Because fuck,  _everything_ has a response like, more so than usual. Tea can feel each little quiver Michelle makes when Tea kisses a certain spot. Licking, biting here and there. They spend minutes just kissing, because Tea keeps coming in and out of consciousness thinking,  _Fuck, this is good_ , and  _Fuck, this is bad_ , alternately and it’s only when she loses this train of thought completely that she moves down Michelle’s body.  
  
Michelle gasps. “Fuck,” she says like it’s just occurred to her that this wasn’t going to end with a little bit of kissing.  
  
 _God_ , Tea thinks when she feels how wet Michelle is. And she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of this before at least a  _little_  so she’s moving until she’s on her knees and Michelle is still laying flat on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows, watching.  
  
-  
  
Michelle bucks up toward Tea’s mouth with every movement of her tongue. “God,” She says roughly and Tea feels heels digging into her back. She wants to touch herself, _god_ she wants to touch herself. Or better yet, she wants  _Michelle_  to touch her. But, fuck, she still has her pants on and her fucking combat boots laced up, only naked from the waste up.  
  
It’s only a little while longer until Michelle starts moaning, breathlessly and then she’s coming hard and Tea’s thinking, _Fuck, thank_ god. because she’s practically dying and she all ready has the button of her pants undone and her fingers hot and wet, stroking herself roughly, when Michelle even begins to catch her breath.  
  
-  
  
“There?” Michelle asks, when she moves Tea’s hand away and replaces it with her own as she kneels behind her.  
  
Tea just moans and says, “Yeah,” As clearly as she can manage as she tilts her head back onto Michelle's shoulder, feeling hot breath on her skin, and then lips when Michelle starts to fuck her.   
  
-  
  
After, Tea lights up another joint.  
  
“I don’t want anymore.” Michelle offers. She’s still naked, wrapped up in the light blue of Tea’s sheets.  
  
Tea frowns, shrugging, “I wasn’t offering.” She says and takes a drag, then another.  
  
She knows she’s making this situation totally awkward but she’s all ready started thinking about how this shit will go down tomorrow. She doesn’t know what would bother her more - if Tony were to be mad or indifferent (and the latter is most likely, she knows). But she can just picture his cocky grin, hands all over Michelle - who will no doubt be back in Tony’s bed by the end of the week - asking, “So, Tea. Are you more of a thigh or a breast girl?”. And, fuck him, for being so god damn ruthless when it comes to Michelle.  
  
Obviously, this was bound to happen. (Which, Tea shudders thinking, Tony probably knew all along.)  
  
“Actually,” Michelle says, “I think I do want some of that.” She gestures to the joint and pulls the sheet up over her chest as she leans forward to pluck it out of Tea’s fingers. “If you don’t mind.” She adds, all ready exhaling.  
  
Tea rolls her eyes. Something starts buzzing, and Michelle grabs her purse lying on the floor and, digging frantically until she pulls out a cell phone.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” She says. “Tony’s been trying to get a hold of me all day.”  
  
“Just tell him we were busy...eating. Or something.” Tea shrugs. “Technically true.”  
  
“Shit.” Michelle says, ignoring her. She finds her top tangled in the sheets and pulls it over her head quickly. She starts looking for her skirt, which Tea sees lying half under the bed, but opts not to mention. “Shit, I just -”  
  
Again, Tea rolls her eyes and hands the skirt to Michelle. “Calm the fuck down.” She says monotonously.  
  
When Michelle’s finally dressed she looks at Tea and says,  _“I_  don’t cheat.”  
  
Tea’s really not one for drama. Especially after she sleeps with someone, but how could she  _not_  take the bait. “But it’s okay for  _Tony_  to?” She asks, incredulous.  
  
Michelle’s face falls. She doesn’t answer, which Tea kind of thinks is an answer in itself but oddly, she doesn’t feel that wonderful sense of satisfaction she always gets when she wins an argument (which happens often enough for Tea to know when something is off). Instead she just feels shitty, because Michelle feels shitty, and tries to think of all the reasons Tony deserves to be cheated on.  _Many_ , the answer turns out to be, but Tea realizes that might be beside the point when she sees that Michelle’s slipping on her heels and Tea knows her well enough to be able to tell when she’s trying incredibly hard not to cry.  
  
“Look, god.” Tea says, breaking when Michelle’s all ready half way out the door. “If it’s that big of a deal I won’t tell Tony, Michelle.”  
  
Michelle pauses and looks at Tea strangely. She stays silent, but seems to resolve when Tea looks down at her sheets, then back up to where Michelle’s just fucking staring like she’s got all the power in the world.   
  
Tea’s about to revoke her offer, just so she’ll stop feeling so damn small, but Michelle finally speaks up and says, “You’re a good friend.” Which Tea doesn’t quite expect, but decides it’s best to not disagree. Michelle’s wearing this odd little half smile, like she’s thought about this all before when she continues, “Sometimes I don’t think he deserves either of us, really.”  
  
Tea smiles a bit as well. Sometimes Michelle’s a lot more clever than she - and probably Tony - realize, and now is one of those moments when she doesn’t have to think twice about why they all get along so well.  
  
They just work, the three of them, despite how much they immensely _don’t_.  
  
“No,” Tea answers. “But that doesn’t really matter, does it?”  
  
“Not that  _you_  would understand,” Michelle says banteringly, and Tea just raises a brow and laughs. “Call you later?” Michelle offers eventaully, and Tea nods her head.  
  
“Yeah,” She says. “We can smoke out of my bong, and then I’ll teach you how to use a strap-on or something.”  
  
“God,” Michelle says, blushing just slightly. “Too soon for lesbian humor.”  
  
-  
  
Tea watches from her window as Tony pulls up in his dads car. He’s leaning against the door when Michelle approaches, and Tea can see him whispering something in her ear before he kisses her.   
  
After a minute of what looks like a really repulsive make-out session, Tony opens his eyes like he knew he was being watched, and looks straight up at Tea’s window.  
  
She should feel guilty maybe, she thinks, as she finishes off the joint and stares back at Tony, who finally breaks away from Michelle with a look on his face that illuminates his fucking god complex. But it’s not like  _she’s_ the one who purposely manipulates people.   
  
And besides, half the fun of being Tony’s friend is having someone competent enough to try to take her on.  
  
 _This could be fun_ , Tea muses, knowing fully well that it will end in a complete and utter fucking disaster.   
  
She nods back at Tony; winks for good measure.


End file.
